


A Song for Sansa

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Jonsa Drabble Fest: Day 8 - SongsSansa has died and her soul is sent to the afterlife, where she's encouraged to join the collective of souls to move on, but her love for Jon is holding her back.Based on Cathy's dream of being cast out of heaven from 'Wuthering Heights'. The souls of the dead are sort of inspired by the Children of the Forest and the aliens from GRRM's  'A Song for Lya'.Technically I'm cheating with this one, because it isn't new, but it fits the theme and thinking about FedonCiadale's theories about Beren and Luthien, and the possibly magical properties of Sansa's singing reminded me of this scene.





	A Song for Sansa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FedonCiadale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/gifts).



Sansa thought she must have slept for a long while after everything had gone black. She found herself in a large space. It didn't seem to have any walls or a ceiling, and when she looked down, she couldn't see a floor. All around her was a bright light made solid in the form of softly floating clouds. A liquid warmth swirled through the air spreading joy and comfort. It was a pure world.  _I don't belong here._

That's when she noticed the others. They didn't really look like people anymore, they were all emanating the same warm light, singing in unearthly voices. Their faces all had the same expression and every single one looked eerily similar to the next. She knew she'd come here to join them. 

Tentatively she opened her mouth to start singing along, but she could never find the right words or keep up with the melody. It was a harmony, but she couldn't fit in.  _I don't want to be here. I need..._ She didn't know what she needed, but she knew something or someone was missing.

 _"Just let go,"_ a thousand voices whispered as one.  _"The pain will go away if you release your desires. You need only join the collective to move on."_

 _No,_ she wanted to scream,  _I'm not supposed to be here. I belong with..._ If only she could remember. It went on like that for days, perhaps even months or years. It might have been only a few hours, she couldn't tell. Eventually the light grew tired of her reluctance to be absorbed into the harmony and she was cast out.

She was thrown through a door in the floor that hadn't been there before. She was falling through light and darkness in silence and witnessed a hundred worlds she forgot as soon as she'd laid eyes on them. She kept falling until she finally hit the ground and she could breathe again.

She'd landed on bright green moss and red leaves and she rolled onto her stomach to kiss the ground as tears of joy spilled from her eyes. She pushed herself to her feet and saw that she was not alone. Twenty feet away from her, a man was kneeling in front of a white tree with a bloody face carved into its bark. His hand was on the crimson sap tears running from the tree's eyes as he whispered a woman's name.

She started running to him and opened her mouth. She couldn't remember his name.  _It doesn't matter,_ she told herself,  _when he hears me, he'll turn around and I'll see his face and all will be well._ Her mouth was unable to form any words, no sound would come out of her throat. 

She'd been running for hours but she never came any closer. She was growing tired and desperate.  _Maybe he'll get up and see me,_ she told herself, but she knew he wouldn't. He hadn't moved an inch since she'd first spotted him. 


End file.
